landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki:Song Article Style Guide
In order to properly furnish the articles in Land Before Time Wiki, there are several rules on how each type of article should be formatted. There is a simple list of criteria that all articles need to be considered Good Articles, but each type of article, e.g. character article, voice actor/actress article, movie article, song article, or location article, has a special manual of style that it must follow. The following is a manual of style for a good song article. Order of Sections *'Intro and infobox' - the beginning of the article. The infobox to be used in a song article is Template:The Land Before Time song, and it is always to be placed above the intro section, in the editing page for the article. When the changes are saved, it will appear to the right of the page, in the top corner. The intro will appear beginning on the same line as the template. The infobox should be detailed, and must have an image in it, but not all of the pointers in the infobox need to be filled for the article to be of good quality. The intro to the article should also briefly summarize the rest of the page, as a good article will generally (but not always) be reasonably lengthy, and not all readers will have time to read it through. *'Description' - this section is to describe in detail the circumstances in the film or episode at the time the song is performed. If the song has been sung by the characters on various occasions, then each instance should be described in subsections within the main description section. *'Music' - this section should describe the format and genre of the song in detail, and if it is possible to find information on such, what types of instruments are used in the song, and what its notes and scales may be. It is preferred, but not required, that this section be sourced. *'Lyrics' - in this section the lyrics in the song are to be included. The lyrics should be listed in the center of the article, rather than off to the side. If there are multiple singers in one instance of the song, the character singing should be mentioned in bold before the lyrics that they sing. If the song is sung multiple times, then each version of the song should be listed in separate subsections of the Lyrics section. *'Production' - the beginning of the real-world information sections. This section is provided to cover any information on the production of the song or any of its versions. Sourceable information may or may not be acquired. *'Reception' - this section discusses how the song has been received by fans, reviewers and critics. This section needs to be well-sourced, to verify that the parties have said what is claimed to have been said. *'Track listings' - a list of videos or other Land Before Time recordings in which the song is sung, and the year each one originated in. *'References' - a collection of the citations throughout the article. All good articles need to have at least two citations in the article, and song articles are no exception. However, one source used multiple times on the same page is acceptable. *'External links' - this section should provide an online link to a video clip of the song being sung. If possible, a clip of each instance it is sung in, in the TLBT-universe, and in the real world. Any other relevant links may be included. Sections which are absolutely necessary for a good song article *'Infobox and intro' *'Description' *'Lyrics' *'Reception' *'Track listings' *'References'